


Not Alone [Podfic]

by putputters



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputters/pseuds/putputters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if that deflected bullet had hit Charles in the chest instead of the spine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293534) by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem). 



> Lemme start this off by saying: there are only TWO short fics that I have bookmarked that are seared into my memory as go-to cry fics. This is one of 'em. I bawl every time I read it and even as I edited, I shed a bucket of tears. To me, this fic pretty perfectly represents the character's personalities. Erik's arrogance (as seen by his taste for dramatics) and Charles's good-natured naivety, and the way the two interact: like friends, like brothers, like lovers. So when asked: what would happen if Charles died on that beach? This is what I feel would've happened. 
> 
> Anyway, editing! Editing was a bitch, but if you've read my podfics before, I honestly think this is my best one. I used sound effects! :D Actually, it was just me looping a sequence of 3 different waves sound effects lol, but still! I've been meaning to record this fic since I first read it, but always fucked up while attempting it. I think that the fact that it was 1AM when I recorded this (couple days ago) helped give me that somber effect because my voice naturally lowers and gets kinda raspy at that time of night. This is absolutely the opposite of the last podfic I recorded (Steter), which was fluffy and comedic. This is hella angsty and depressing.  
> I love it.

*Better with headphones.

[Here it is on YOUTUBE.](https://youtu.be/JAFbzTA5sTw)  
[4shared.](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/s0-2Urzjce/notalone.html)  
[Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/listen/i6gwj6zwig5w84w)

 


End file.
